The Relocation Complexity
by HaleyMichelle18
Summary: Set after 5x01. What if Penny hadn't gotten that commercial callback?


**A/N: Why did you guys let me start **_**another**_** story? I blame the song "If You Ever Get Lonely" by Love and Theft, along with the adorableness that is Leonard and Penny, plus, you guys! Yeah, I said it: you guys give me the confidence to write more of my ideas down on paper. It can be a real hassle sometimes.**

**Seriously though, I do love all of the people reviewing, following, and adding my stories to their favorites. Thank you all. Keep up the good work ;)**

**For this story, go back to the beginning of season 5. What if Penny hadn't received a call back about that hemorrhoid commercial? What if she had gone through with her plan to move back home? How would that affect Leonard? Could she just forget about him because of a little distance between them? I mean, it's like 1500 miles between them, but still, it's Leonard and Penny. My mind would not let me just shrug this one off. I told myself I needed to finish one of my others before adding another, but I wouldn't listen. I haven't forgotten about my others though; still have plenty to write for them.**

**With all that rambling done, here you go! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The seat beneath his body was uncomfortable. The metal arm rest was cold against the bare skin of his hands. His eyes roamed the seats in front of him. A little kid, that couldn't be much older than five, sat with his mother, a bored expression written across his face as he laid his head against his mother's shoulder. His mother was leaning the other way, whispering sharply into the ear of the teenaged girl on the other side of her, her hands gripping the arm rests. The teenager, with a streak of blue in her blonde hair and multiple piercings lining her ears, along with one poking through her left nostril, rolled her eyes at whatever the older lady was saying.

"I have a little more respect for my own parents now."

Leonard's eyes left the family and followed the voice that had just whispered in his ear. The blonde sitting in the seat next to him tried to stifle her laughter at the scene taking place in the row of seats in front of them. His heart skipped a beat at the smile gracing her lips. She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his two eyes on.

A frown suddenly took over his face, his brow furrowing at the thoughts crossing his mind. He had a girlfriend. He knew it was inappropriate to think about another girl that way, especially an _ex_, but Leonard had never been very good at that; not when it came to the woman sitting next to him.

Penny.

This woman had moved in across the hall five years ago (had it really been that long?) and his life hadn't been the same since. This woman had taught him so many things. She offered him life outside of science and comic books. She presented him with another kind of friendship; one that he snatched up quickly. She gave him confidence while making him want to reach for his asthma inhaler the very next second. She showed him what love really felt like; along with true heartbreak. He had been to Hell and back with this woman,more than once, and he didn't regret a single moment of it.

The announcement from the speakers surrounding them and deep sigh next to him brought him crashing back to reality. _Oh yeah,_ his frown deepened, _the airport._

"They're calling my flight," Penny said, gathering her bags from beside her and standing.

Leonard stood as well, his legs feeling slightly wobbly. He glanced around at the some of the other occupants beginning to rise. How long had it been since he had just stood in this very spot with his current girlfriend? Less than 48 hours before? And now here he stood again, having to say goodbye to yet another important person in life. He barely had time to consider why it was that his heart felt heavier this time around, he felt a hand slowly take hold of his.

"Leonard," Penny spoke, her voice soft.

His eyes searched hers, trying to find an answer to what exactly was going on. "If this is about what happened with Raj," he started, "you don't have to leave." He vaguely registered just how shaky his voice was; how terrified he sounded.

A sad smile appeared on her face and she slowly shook her head. "It's not that. It's just-" she paused, attempting to find the right words to explain, "I'm not getting anywhere here. I've been here five years and haven't accomplished anything."

_You made me fall in love with you._

Leonard shook his head slightly, as if the thoughts filling his head would just fall out and leave him be. "I, uh, I guess I understand. I just wish you didn't have to go." He squeezed her hand gently.

"I know," Penny agreed and that's when he saw it.

Staring into her eyes, he saw past the walls she had built up, way past the guard she thought was protecting her, and he saw the fear there. He desperately wanted to take her in his arms, to hold her one last time; and that's just what he did. For once, he gave into his desires and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

He released the breath he'd been holding when he felt her own arms encircle his body as well. He felt her body pressed up against his; her cheek touching his. He held on tighter, too scared to risk letting her go too early. Her body began to shake against him. He knew she was crying and his heart crumbled to pieces as tears began to fall from his eyes as well. A sob slipped past her lips and she buried her face into his neck. His shirt collar was becoming damp, but he couldn't care less.

After another call from overhead, Leonard reluctantly loosened his grip on her. She pulled away and Leonard noticed her eyes refusing to look at him. He knew she hated showing even an ounce of vulnerability, but this wasn't the way he was letting her leave him.

He reached a hand up to her face, using his thumb to wipe away a tear sliding down her cheek. His other hand followed suit, both cupping her face, before leaning in.

When his lips touched hers, he felt the spark electrify his entire body. The bustling crowd around them faded into the distance. His eyes were closed and his ears tuned everyone out. All he felt was the feel of her lips jumping in and matching his movements; felt her fingers in his hair. How had he gone all this time without kissing her? How had he lived a single second without her fingers drifting down his back, without the smell of her perfume surrounding him as he ran his hands down her body, stopping at her hips and making their way under her shirt? How had he slept countless nights without her next to him, his fingers tracing patterns on the bare skin of her hips?

Just as her mouth opened slightly, allowing his tongue to find hers, Leonard felt a body ram into his, sending him stumbling back. His eyes narrowed at the heavier set man walking away from them and the "get a room" mumbled as he passed by. _Lucky I didn't have my laser._

Penny cleared her throat and his eyes were quickly focused on her again. She stared at him, one eye brow raised and hint of a smile forming. "I didn't know how else to say goodbye," he shrugged, feeling the heat from the blush burn him as it made its way up his neck.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't tell me goodbye in my apartment last night," She laughed, then her eyes grew wider at what she had just implied.

Leonard nervously laughed as he pondered just what she meant. Maybe he should've have kissed her last night. His girlfriend far from his mind as images of Penny's naked body lying next to him and screenshots of their lovemaking filled his head.

Her arms were around him one more time, squeezing tightly, but he didn't mind. He placed a soft kiss against her cheek and whispered a quiet goodbye into her ear. He wanted to tell her how much he'd miss her, tell her how much he still loved her. The thought of her walking away freaked out by his emotions kept him from telling her those things.

After five Mississippi's passed by, Penny let go and flashed a radiant smile at him. He smiled back, "If you need anything, you know I'm just a phone call away."

Penny nodded and saw the tears building back up in eyes. "Thank you, Leonard. For everything."

"You're welcome," he replied and with one last smile, she was gone, blending in with the assortment of people around them.

He stood in that same spot for several minutes, staring at where she had just been. Her face, her smile, her eyes forever imprinted in his brain. He could still hear her laughter ringing in his ear; still feel her touch warming him to the core as he finally began to move forward. He needed to get home; Sheldon was waiting.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! The beginning of yet another one! Poor, poor Leonard. Hopefully everything works out **** Keep reading and you'll find out! Reviews please!**


End file.
